Happy To See You!
by vericus
Summary: G1, slash - In which we find out why leaving the pranksters alone with each other is a Bad Idea...especially when Jazz's radio is broken.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. They just pop into my brain at odd times and demand I write about them, and since they have plasma guns, I listen.

**Author's Note: **There's only one way I can explain this - my brain exploded. It started out as a piece of 'welcome home!' Prowl/Jazz fluff, and just...mutated. I went back the next day and wrote the fluff as originally intended, and it shall be posted later under the title _'Mud'_. You'll find that the two fics have very little in common...

**- Happy To See You!!! -**

Prowl was glad when the Ark finally came into view. He and the other Autobots had had a trying past few days. A massive hurricane had hit the east coast, causing chaos and prompting Optimus to offer the Autobot's aid in search and rescue operations. Somehow, during those operations, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Jazz had managed to get buried in a mudslide. The three had been knocked offline, and thus found only thanks to Prowl, who had felt the alarm through his and Jazz's bond, then tracked it to its source. They'd been taken back to the Ark, where Wheeljack had begun repairing them, since Ratchet was still helping with rescue efforts.

And, naturally, that was when the Decepticons decided to attack...over in China. As well as in Chile. The remaining Autobots at the Ark took off for Chile, while Skyfire took Optimus and some of the others helping on the east coast over to China. Unfortunately, Wheeljack had not been able to complete repairs on his three patients before the Decepticon attacks, so Jazz and the twins had been left behind to guard the Ark. Ratchet had just about torn Wheeljack a new one over the comm. lines when he heard that, but Wheeljack assured them that it was just the minor repairs he hadn't been able to finish - things like Jazz's radio, cleaning the mud out of Sideswipe's jet pack, and banging out the dents in Sunstreaker's armor. It was unlikely that either of the three were very happy about those repairs being left undone, but they would survive, and could hold off a Decepticon attack if need be.

Personally, Prowl was surprised to see the Ark still in one piece when he and the group from the east coast returned. As he and the others came to a stop outside and transformed, however, Prowl frowned, wondering if perhaps the damage was just harder to see. Certainly, it seemed impossible that the Ark could remain unscathed after two days in the care of nobody but the twins and Jazz. As much as he loved his bondmate, Prowl knew Jazz's reckless impulses, especially when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were around.

"Seems quiet." Ratchet mused as he transformed beside Prowl. The medic had confessed to the same fears as Prowl during their trip back.

"Apparently." Prowl said with a frown. "Let's see how it is on the inside, shall we?" Ratchet nodded, and together the two of them led the weary Autobots into the Ark. It was suspiciously quiet, and Prowl became more and more confused as they made their way to the command center. Still, he found himself surprised when they finally reached their destination and he and Ratchet suddenly found themselves with Lamborghini attachments.

"Oh thank Primus you're back!" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"Gyaaaah!" Ratchet yelped, optics wide as he tried to jerk away from Sunstreaker. The yellow twin just squeezed tighter, actually managing to dent the medic's armor somewhat.

"Sunstreaker? Sideswipe?" Prowl asked in confusion once he'd recovered from his surprise, looking down at the red twin that was currently attached to him.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Prowl." Sideswipe said earnestly, looking back at Prowl.

"Uh..." Prowl's logic circuits, having never anticipated hearing either of the twins say something like that, spent a few minutes struggling to find an appropriate response. "It's...good to see you, too, Sideswipe. Could you let go now, please?"

"Oh, right, sure!" Sideswipe said, and he and his twin hastily let go, stepping back and beaming at Ratchet and Prowl. Behind him, Prowl could hear the confused and surprised murmurs of the other Autobots that had returned with them, and it didn't take much to realize that the twin's behavior was freaking most of them out. Frankly, it was starting to bother Prowl's logic circuits, as well, so he decided it was time for a new approach.

"Where's Jazz?" he asked carefully.

"In the brig." Sideswipe replied cheerfully, and dead silence followed his remark for a full minute.

"And why, exactly, is Jazz in the brig?" Prowl asked, too shocked to be angry that they'd locked up his bondmate.

"Because we put him there." Sideswipe replied promptly.

"Though he's probably not there anymore." Sunstreaker mused.

"Hmm, no, you're right. It's likely he's escaped by now." Sideswipe agreed. "I mean, it only took him, what, three minutes to get out of his and Prowl's quarters?"

"And four to get out of ours, though he took some extra time to trash them." Sunstreaker agreed. "And it's been ten minutes since we locked him in the brig, so chances are -" Sunstreaker stopped as the faint sound of music could be heard from inside the Ark, rapidly growing louder.

"He's out." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker concluded together, even as the music rose to a deafening crescendo before suddenly cutting out. The next thing Prowl knew, Ratchet was ten feet behind him, with Jazz perched happily on the medic's chest, grinning madly.

"HI!YOU'REBACK!I'MSOHAPPYTOSEEYOU!" the saboteur practically squealed in Ratchet's face. Before Ratchet could say anything, Jazz hopped up and did a strange little dance, then promptly fell over. In the course of his fall, he apparently spotted Mirage, because no sooner had he hit the ground than he sprang up again and tackled the spy.

"I'MSOHAPPYTOSEEYOUTOO!" Jazz really DID squeal this time, as Mirage stared at him in shock, and then Jazz leaped off him. The saboteur seemed ready to do a repeat dance performance, but then he spotted the stunned Prowl. Jazz squealed and leaped on the tactician, sending him staggered backwards, and then to the ground when Prowl finally lost his balance.

"I'MSOHAPPYTOSEEYOU!I'MSOHAPPYICOULDDANCEAJIG!I'MSOHAPPYIFELLONTHEGROUNDANDJUMPEDUPAGAIN!" Jazz shrieked, then jumped up again and, with a strength Prowl hadn't know his mate possessed, picked Prowl up and began carrying him out of the room, only to be stopped when Ratchet had the where-with-all to chuck a wrench at a specific spot on the saboteur's helm, rendering him unconscious and sending Prowl sprawling on the floor. All the Autobots, Prowl included, stared at the downed saboteur for a few moments, completely silent, and then, as one, they turned their optics to the twins.

"Did you know," Sideswipe began solemnly, "That if you play David Thomas' 'Happy to See You' repeatedly while Jazz's radio is broken, sometime during the 1056th repetition, his CPU will crash?"

**- END -**


End file.
